


Suite

by Kalloway



Series: Sanguine/Silken/Suite [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laslow only means to protect his liege. Even from himself and his feelings.





	Suite

**Author's Note:**

> For MMoM! ^_^ 
> 
> Follows [Silken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683440).

Laslow didn't pull the door to Xander's bedchamber tight after bidding his lord a good night. It was open just enough that if he needed to lunge to the rescue, he'd save precious time not having to fight with the sticky latch. Besides, leaving it open a paw's-width would likely make Coco happier if she decided that Xander needed her company. 

As Laslow extinguished all the room's lanterns but one, he walked past Coco twice but neither time did she so much as perked at ear at him. She was a perfect ball of cat, quite asleep, making sure Xander's papers didn't go anywhere she didn't want them to go. 

Everything was quiet and Laslow knew there were guards patrolling the halls and grounds. He'd stay up for a bit, maybe go through some quiet stretches, try not to think about Xander's little smiles or how he just kept teasing as if he knew how Laslow felt about him. 

That little bit, just a few moments before--! Laslow thought he'd managed some impressive acting by not just offering to sleep in Xander's bed with him. They'd certainly ended up sleeping in relatively close quarters more than once during the war... They'd gotten rather too casual and Laslow knew that's when everything had tipped over into the desire he had now. 

But he was a retainer with supposedly no past and Xander was a king! Laslow knew he just had to wait and... his feelings would fade. Xander would take a bride or two and hopefully they'd be tolerable. That was all... Maybe he really would go home someday and leave Xander to his happy life. Xander deserved it, after all. After everything... 

Laslow sat down on the study's velvet sofa. There were other chairs, but this wasn't a room that Xander often used for company. Far more than once, Laslow had spent the night on that sofa, tucked under a thin blanket after some event like the evening's attempted assassination. 

Peri had outdone herself, not that Laslow was jealous. Xander'd had his blade ready too-- But still, Peri had been a sight. 

Laslow smiled and bounced back onto his feet. Peri was no dancer, but there was a grace in her movements both on and off her horse. If her dramatic stabbing was to be on stage... 

He stretched a few times before trying to mime what Peri had done, stabbing at the air with a smile on his face. This could be something to work on-- but it would be rather morbid, too. It wasn't that he particularly enjoyed killing; truthfully he hated it. But for his Lord Xander, he'd... 

There was a soft thunk from Xander's bedchamer and Laslow froze, listening. No other noise followed; no sounds of a scuffle or anything else to suggest an intruder. Still, he moved quickly to the door. The light from Xander's lantern illuminated enough of the inside for Laslow to see-- 

Of all the things that Laslow had expected to see, the sight awaiting him was not on the list. There, obviously oblivious to anything but his own pleasure, was Xander with his own hard cock in hand. Laslow's first instinct was to look away; this wasn't an act for him, after all. But he stole a second glance, ascertaining that he'd been correct in his assumption that Xander was built quite impressively in all ways. 

But really, it was enough. Laslow tiptoed back and shook his head, trying to get the image from his mind. He closed his eyes but there was nothing left in any world that he could think about other than Xander. And gods, he was equally aroused, wasn't he? 

Biting at his lip, Laslow flopped onto the sofa again and tore at his pants. It would be okay; Xander was obviously very busy. He'd just do this and never ever think of it again. He'd never think of Xander arching just a bit into his own hand; he'd never think of what it'd be like to have Xander stroking him like that. No, that would just be for this once as he took himself with both hands, pumping fast. 

Laslow knew he was crying even before he came, his tears hot on his cheeks as his orgasm tried to distract him from his thoughts. But in the end, it was merely relief and not the burning pleasure he'd hoped for. His hands were sticky, but luckily there was a pitcher of water and a few rags on a table near the door to the suite's parlor. Theoretically it was for washing away any ink Xander might have gotten on his hands, not that Xander ever did, but it worked for quick cleanup. Laslow washed his hands quickly, wiped a bit lower, tucked himself away and fixed his pants. 

Now it was over. Now Laslow just had to sit down or lay down or something and try to sleep. Not think about Xander. Not think about what he'd seen. Not do anything stupid. Not do anything else stupid. 

Not-- 

"Laslow?" 

Slowly, with one quick check that he was presentable, Laslow turned. Xander still had his hand on the door; hopefully he'd just gotten there. 

"Milord! Ah, is there something troubling you?" Like a certain retainer living down to his reputation? Not that it would ever happen again! 

"Are you crying, Laslow?" Xander questioned. He let go of the door and started towards Laslow. 

Laslow went to shake his head but... yes, he was still crying. 

"Nothing to trouble yourself over, Lord Xander," Laslow replied quickly. "If there's anything you need..." 

Before he could finish, Xander had pulled him into a loose embrace and, awkwardly, it felt amazing. 

"I'm fine. It's you that I'm-- That I've been thinking about," Xander said softly as he wound fingers softly through Laslow's hair. 

Laslow leaned into the touch and carefully reached to hug Xander back, trying not to grab fistfulls of Xander's nightshirt but failing as he leaned against Xander's shoulder. He wasn't quite sure that he'd heard Xander correctly. Certainly it wasn't more teasing-- not now!

He'd just get it all out. Get it out and leave. That would probably be best... 

"I heard a noise," Laslow mumbled. The hand in Laslow's hair paused for just long enough that icy dread started to creep into Laslow's veins. "You seemed quite fine so I..." 

"That's enough," Xander said softly, though his tone had changed. His words seemed oddly measured. "I certainly didn't intend to traumatize you." 

Oh, no. That wasn't it at all! He shook his head against Xander. "It's not that. Quite the opposite, milord. You're breathtaking." 

There. He'd said it. 

"Laslow, I'm not a scullery maid to flatter with empty words." 

He did not let go of Xander's nightshirt. He'd never been so mortified and he knew his tears were soaking through the fabric. 

"But if you mean them, then you understand what I mean when I say I've been thinking about you," Xander continued. "It's put me in quite a precarious and yet admittedly enjoyable position--" 

Xander was still talking but Laslow had gotten stuck on the first part. He was not perfect at it, but he could read between enough of Xander's lines. That impressive, unforgettable erection had been for him. 

"--so why don't you wipe your eyes and we can get some sleep? The rest can wait til morning." 

Laslow nodded and finally pulled back enough to look up at Xander, though not without noticing the damp patch he'd left on Xander's shoulder. 

The concern in Xander's eyes almost ended him. It did not help with the tears. But somehow, Xander managed to snag an ink-rag, clean thankfully, and gently wiped Laslow's face, all while Laslow didn't dare let go. 

"It's my failing that I couldn't find a way to broach the subject sooner," Xander said as he set the rag back on the silver tray beside the pitcher of water. "If I'd truly known..." 

"It's okay," Laslow replied. It was. It truly was! He took a deep breath and then smiled. This time, it wasn't his cheeky smile or any other sort of act. This was a genuine smile, interrupted only by Xander's lips against his, softly, not lingering, and yet-- 

Also the most perfect kiss of Laslow's life.


End file.
